


High Alert

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bisexuality, Bisexuality Mention, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Muggle AU, Plans, Sexual Orientation, Spring Break, college tour, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: Lily pretended to be asleep in her own bed when Narcissa came out of the shower, but her senses were on high alert. The worst part about it was, she realized she had wanted to know who Narcissa was deep down for a long time. She just didn't want to admit it to herself.





	High Alert

It was Lily's Spring Break, which meant she was going to go on a her annual road-trip with her best friend Andi. This time, they were going to visit potential graduate school's for Lily to finish up her medical degree. Lily was extremely excited, but she needed the support of her best friend; this soon-to-be new school journey was nerve-wracking for her. So as she pulled up to Andi's house, she was confused and pissed to see Narcissa Black standing at the end of Andi's driveway with her rolling suitcase.

Lily rolled down the window as she pulled up and stopped her SUV, "Is there a reason you're here? Where's Andi?"

"Andromeda asked me to give you this," Narcissa explained as she opened the door of her SUV and slipped into the passenger seat, "And could you please turn on the AC? It is boiling in here."

Annoyed, Lily unfolded the wrinkled up piece of paper. She recognized Andi's handwriting instantly.  

> _Lils,_
> 
> _I'm so sorry I'm not able to come with you on our annual road trip this year. I would have called, but I dropped my phone in the toilet as I was arguing with Cissa this morning and she refused to let me use her phone. Ted has appendicitis and really needs me to be with him in the hospital. Don't worry, all is going to be okay. I know Cissa can be a bitch, but she is a good travel companion. I promise. Maybe you'll even become good friends. I'll see you when you get back. I'll make it up to you._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Andi_

Groaning, Lily crumpled up her friend's letter and threw it into her cupholder.

"I don't need you to come with me," Lily told Narcissa, "I can go by myself. I'm just looking at universities anyway, and no offense, but you're the last person I want to come with me as I decide on my future path." 

Narcissa snorted as she turned on the AC herself, "I never thought you'd be such an asshole. Aren't you supposed to be a Saint or something?"

Lily smiled sarcastically and replied, "Well, you know what they say: _it takes a bitch to know a bitch_."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and propped her feet on Lily's dash. 

"Could you at least put your feet down?" 

Narcissa ignored her, and that's when Lily realized she had no choice. Narcissa was coming with her whether she liked it or not. So she started her SUV and they were on their way. 

* * *

It took an hour on the freeway before either of them said a word. Lily could no longer handle the silence, and besides, she hated seeing Narcissa touch-up her makeup from the corner of her eye.

"Is it really necessary to look runway perfect?" Lily asked her, "We are going to be in the car for like three days straight. Who is going to see you?"

"You're so naive," Narcissa drawled, "We'll have stops."

 _"At gas stations,"_ Lily muttered.

Narcissa ignored her as she applied the last of her lipstick and shut her compact mirror.

"When you're as gorgeous as me," Narcissa told her, "You have to keep it up for reputation sake. You never know who you'll run into on the road."

"I thought it was supposed to be effortless to be as gorgeous as you?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes again. Lily knew it was her favorite facial expression. She had seen her roll her eyes at her for years.

"You don't know anything, Evans."

"Oh?" Lily prodded, "Enlighten me, Narcissa. I'd love to hear what you have to say."

But instead of snarking back at Lily, Narcissa leaned forward to turn up the stereo. Lily took that as the cue she was done talking for at least another hour.

* * *

When they made it to the first motel, Lily insisted she would pay for Narcissa to have her own room, but Narcissa insisted they _share_ a room so she knew she wouldn't be murdered in the night. This was the moment she was reminded that Narcissa was nothing like her sister. If where they were staying was not a five star hotel, she would not be pleased, and that meant she would make Lily's whole evening a living hell until she got her way. Luckily enough for Lily, she wasn't the type to give in, and Narcissa would have to suck it up. And besides, Lily liked watching Narcissa suffer from her own ego. 

Narcissa slammed the door of their room and groaned as she fell back on the bed closest to the bathroom. 

"I cannot believe you legitimately chose a _Motel 6._ I thought you were joking."

"If we are going to be on the road for a week and have to pay for gas, we are staying at the cheapest hotels possible. Unless you'd rather sleep in my SUV?"

Narcissa huffed, "I suppose this will do then."

Surprised, Lily perked up her brow, "You're giving in this easily? I'm surprised. You have always been the one to put up a fight to make sure you reach your perfect standards."

Narcissa glared at her, "What makes me think you even know me that well? Yeah, you're best friends with my sister. So what?"

"Narcissa, I have known you for years."

"You've known my sister persona, not the real me."

"Well, your sister persona tells me who you really are deep down."

Lily didn't realize she had sat next to Narcissa on her chosen bed until Narcissa sat up so their faces were close together. Lily tried to swallow but failed. For the first time in her life, she actually felt speechless. _Narcissa was beautiful_ , but she always avoided thinking about it. She was Andi's little sister and practically Madame Satan. There was no way she was going _to-_

It was as though Narcissa could read her mind, because a wicked grin spread across her face as she glanced down at Lily's lips.

"You don't know me deep down, Evans, _but you really want to,_ " she whispered.

Lily blinked a few times and watched as Narcissa stood up and took off her shirt. This left Lily staring at her lacy pink bra while trying to look away. 

"I'm going to shower," Narcissa told her, "If you want to get to know me, you could always join me."

Lily gasped, and before she could reply, Narcissa smirked at her as she shut the bathroom door.

Lily pretended to be asleep in her own bed when Narcissa came out of the shower, but her senses were on high alert. The worst part about it was, she realized she had wanted to know who Narcissa was deep down for a long time. She just didn't want to admit it to herself. 

* * *

She didn't talk to Narcissa the next morning as she got up and made her coffee. Narcissa didn't push her either. She just packed up her things and started loading up the car. Lily was surprised she was even helping, but maybe she felt bad about last night. She probably figured it made her uncomfortable, or Narcissa was just a bitch and playing with Lily's very obvious bisexuality. Either way, _Narcissa was a bitch_ , even if she was trying to help. Nothing would change Lily's mind.

After Lily returned their room keys to the front office, she slipped into the driver's seat with Narcissa already waiting for her. She was playing on her phone and blowing a bubble with bubble gum. Lily watched her lips as they puckered to blow the next bubble. Narcissa must of felt her staring, because she turned her head towards her and stopped attempting to blow a bubble. Instead, she slid the gum back in her mouth and smiled.

"Like what you see?" Narcissa teased, "I could always share."

Narcissa leaned across the middle console towards Lily, and Lily instinctively leaned back from her.

"Is my bisexuality a joke to you?" Lily asked her angrily, "I get that I am out to the world now, but you don't need to use that information to mock me and be a bitch."

Lily was surprised to see Narcissa's face turn sincere as she leaned back into her own seat, "Lily, I know I'm a bitch when I want to be, but I would _never-_ "

She avoided Lily's eyes and didn't continue her speech. It was then Lily realized Narcissa had teased her for years for a reason, _she was attracted to her_ , and most likely jealous that she gave her sister all her attention. 

"You don't need to say any more," Lily told her quietly, "If-if you think there is something going on with me and Andi, it has never been like that. She is straight and she likes-"

"I know she loves Ted," Narcissa spoke up, "I didn't think that."

Lily nodded to no one in particular as she started her SUV. Narcissa didn't say any more, and Lily backed out of the Motel 6 parking lot wondering where this trip would really lead them.  

* * *

They reached the first university Lily was interested in the next day. They had hardly spoken. Narcissa was glued to her phone and Lily was too awkward to say anything more. 

When they got out of her car to walk around campus, Narcissa flipped her hair over her shoulder and spoke for the first time in hours, "Do you think there are going to be any cute girls here? I could use a hook-up."

As if it was instinctual, Lily rolled her eyes. It was the first time that her recent suspicions about Narcissa's sexuality had been affirmed, but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm sure there are going to be very cute girls here," Lily told her, "But we aren't here for a booty call."

Narcissa bumped Lily's shoulder as they walked side by side playfully, "Oh Evans, you're just jealous I might want to get in someone's pants other than yours."

Lily stopped in her tracks as Narcissa continued walking. She smiled at a girl ahead of them, and Lily could actually feel the jealousy hit her. Narcissa was now playing a game, and Lily was determined to win.

* * *

The campus tour went painstakingly slow, especially when Lily could only focus on Narcissa flirting with the girl she was smiling at earlier. To add to Lily's earlier jealous streak, the girl had to be a part of their tour group and was also trying to get into the _medical program._ The universe had a horrible sense of humor. 

Her name was Marlene, and she was as blonde as Narcissa and just as gorgeous. Lily watched as Narcissa flipped her hair and basically eye-fucked the girl. For once, her eyes were truly green with envy. She knew Narcissa was aware as well, because she would glance over at Lily frequently and give her a smirk.

"Miss Evans?" The tour guide's voice spoke up, "Are you still with us?"

It was then she realized they had made it to the end of the tour. Lily knew she retained none of the information that was said throughout it, and the tour guide probably noticed as she stood by a picnic table as everyone else went to get end of tour refreshments. She tried to get herself together and smiled at the tour guide.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied, "I was just.. _thinking_."

The tour guide nodded and looked at her like she was crazy as he walked away. _She could scratch this university off of her list of possibilities._

Now that she was aware of her surroundings, Lily was again drawn to find Narcissa. She was laughing with Marlene and leaning forward to touch her thigh. They were drinking sodas at the picnic table farthest away from the group. Lily couldn't take it anymore as she walked up and approached them. Impulsively, she grabbed Narcissa's hand and pulled her up from her seat. She could see from the corner of her eye that Marlene was looking up at them with a confused expression, but Narcissa didn't seem surprised at all. This just infuriated Lily more, so she did the only thing she could think to do. _She kissed her._

Soon enough, Narcissa reciprocated the kiss and her hand went up her back until it was cupping the back of her neck. Lily moaned softly, and as Narcissa pulled away, she was breathless. Marlene was still sitting at the picnic table awkwardly, so Narcissa told her, "You can go now. I'm done with you."

Pissed, Marlene gasped and was clearly exasperated. She ran away from them and away from the tour group, and it was then Lily thought she had the right idea.

"Let's get out of here," Lily whispered into Narcissa's ear.

Narcissa looked down at her and grinned, _"Your wish is my command."_

* * *

They fumbled with their new room keys as they tried to open the door, but once it was finally open, Lily pulled Narcissa inside and slammed the door shut with her foot. She lifted her shirt over her head to reveal her black bra and Narcissa looked at her breathlessly before she kissed her again. 

Lily pushed Narcissa down on the bed and straddled her hips; Narcissa moaned as she kissed her neck. 

Breathlessly, Narcissa told her, "I have been waiting for this for years."

Lily smiled against her neck and lifted her head up to look into Narcissa's blue eyes, "Me too," Lily told her, "I just didn't know it. I guess I wasn't digging deep enough. _Until now._ "

With a flirtatious grin, Lily kissed her way down Narcissa's body until she reached the top seam of her panties. She could feel Narcissa shaking beneath her with anticipation.

"Don't stop," Narcissa encouraged her, "Dig deeper."

_And that's what Lily did._

* * *

The rest of their road trip contained of many stops at Motel 6's and empty college lecture halls. Lily now knew Narcissa better than she ever expected to, and as they drove back home with their hands intertwined, Lily felt she had to ask Narcissa a question.

"Is this why you wouldn't let Andi use your phone to call me after her's fell in the toilet? Was this your plan all along?"

Narcissa smirked, "What if I told you Andromeda was in on the plan?"

Lily was about to respond as they pulled into Narcissa's driveway, but that's when she saw Andromeda waiting for them while fashioning a devilish grin. 

She should of known. After-all, A _ndromeda was Narcissa's sister._

"You are clever," Lily told Narcissa, "I'll give you that. Would it be bad if I said your plan now is a huge turn-on?"

"It actually wasn't a plan. _It was a bet_ , _and I won._ " 

And with Andromeda watching so she knew that she lost their bet, Narcissa kissed Lily. _It takes a bitch to know a bitch._ Lily just liked how Narcissa played this game.


End file.
